


Wineglasses and Taped-Together Scrolls

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dessert Pizza AU but there's Stormfur, Multi, Stormfur gets pissed, almost forgot, chubby Crowfeather (Warriors), i'm still mad at the dude who told me, its deliciousness overwhelms him, just don't let Crow have chocy milk, that it isn't a good hc, this stuff gets weirder and weirder every time, uh oh, wineglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Stormfur happens upon his housemate drinking from a wineglass and gets mad at Bramble
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather/Stormfur (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Kudos: 5





	Wineglasses and Taped-Together Scrolls

“CROW! What are you doing?”

“What are you talking about, Stormy?”

“On this list Bramble gave me,” Stormfur let the scroll drop to the floor, and squinted at one of the many rules. “Bramble says you’re not supposed to have alcohol… and you’re drinking out of a wineglass!”

“It’s just chocy milk.” Crowfeather squinted at Stormfur and took a long sip. “I can have that every once in a while.”

“Oh… well, that seems good, according to the list.” Stormfur relaxed, and plopped down beside Crowfeather on the couch. “Stars, I didn’t know he had a whole list of things about how to take care of you…”

“He has a list for you too!” Crowfeather’s blue eyes glinted when he tugged out an even longer list titled ‘How to Keep Stormy Sane’. “This first rule says that I have to stay away from the kitchen when you’re around so your blood pressure doesn’t go up… this other one says I shouldn’t even use glass because if I drop it, you’ll start to worry that I got cut…”

Crowfeather squinted harder, and drained the large wineglass. He immediately refilled it, all the way to the top this time.

“I don’t really use it.”

“What… let me see that!” Stormfur snatched the list from under Crowfeather, yellow gaze scanning the taped-together pieces of paper with increasing anger. “What the hell do _I_ need a list for?! I’m constantly keeping you two from getting more restraining orders!”

Stormfur continued to rant, but his voice soon faded behind a smoky fog. Crowfeather simply blinked, watching the gray-haired man’s cheeks redden. As he continued to sip at the chocolate milk, he focused more on his own hand – the one not holding the glass. His palms appeared to be a splotchy mix of purple and dark gray, and the chocolatey skin on the back of his hands had also dulled. He squinted, and he looked purple again. He sipped, swallowing down the sweet, velvety mouthfeel of the cocoa-flavored milk. _Stars… everything looked so blurry…_ was Stormfur always _that_ gray? The only thing that stood out in the small man’s vision was Stormfur’s yellow eyes. Crowfeather continued to lap at the milk, not at all disturbed by the strange state of his surroundings. It was weirdly nice.

Maybe gray and silent was the way everything should be. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch cushions, somewhat aware of Stormfur’s lips mouthing his name now, vaguely knowing that a hand was shaking his shoulder. Crowfeather hummed drowsily.

_Gray and chocolate and silence and purple._

The ceiling fan rotated and pushed enough air to sway the puffy black curls that framed his gray face. Crowfeather sat completely still.

He sat still.

**_The gray boldened to black._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Stormfur: oh my frickin' stars he fricken ded


End file.
